This invention concerns sanding tools, and more particularly, sanders such as used in flooring applications. Situations are often encountered where flooring material such as sheet vinyl must be matched to an adjoining existing floor surface. A perfectly flush match is highly desirable, as a mismatched floor will create an edge which tends to catch anything moved along the floor surface, perhaps to trip a person whose shoe catches the edge. The mismatched edge is also quite visible.
The standard technique involves filling the area adjacent the existing floor as with a cement or plaster material. The filler is then carefully sanded to an exact depth matching the thickness of the flooring to be installed. This requires a highly skilled, painstaking effort to sand the filler to the precise depth necessary and is difficult to carry out perfectly.
The object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable depth guide for a sanding tool which makes sanding to the exact depth required much easier than using the manual techniques heretofore employed.